Several methods are used for managing the physical distribution of products. Management of physical distribution is important for increasing the efficiency of product distribution, for reducing shipping and storage costs and for increasing customer satisfaction through fast product delivery.
If the production site and the use locations are located in the same region, management of physical distribution can be implemented relatively easily. However, if the production site is overseas, shipping the products takes a very long time, so that efficient management of physical distribution cannot be achieved easily. In particular, transport by ship takes approximately one month. However, the time of transport is not as crucial a factor as product acceptance, production capacity or the marketing strategy, although this is an important point in competing for market share, especially in a market that is almost saturated.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and a device for central supply control of products, in particular of motor vehicles which have long delivery times from their manufacturing site to the dealers receiving them, so that products may be supplied to individual dealers in a more flexible manner that is consistent with demand.